Hunterpedia talk:Blog Posts and Comments
Blog Comments "A question being ask about something in the series that can only be responded by bringing up something no related to Hunter x Hunter like for instance: A user asking about Meruem's ability to read a book within 2 hours and other users responding by answering how long they take to read books" ---- "and starting talking about books and going from there into topics like school, politics, religion etc. is allowed." This last line is the No No. This wiki is about HxH and everything related to it , there's other places to discuss these type of topics. MrGenial11 (talk) 13:34, November 3, 2013 (UTC) From you bringing only this up (which I knew you would) can I distill that you agree with all the other rules? Like I just comment on my blog related to this going off topic happens naturally and everyone does it, and I for one see nothing wrong with it, since every user does it now and then and blogs shouldn't become a police state. However we can discuss what kind of off topicness we allows and which we won't. Maybe like allowing off topic comments that have to do with fiction (other manga and anime, light novels, movies, tv series, books etc.) and disallowing off topic comment about more serious topics (religion, politics, law, rights, higher acedemics etc.). Personally I am for allowing all kinds of, off topicness in comments if they happen naturally, but obviously we need a third and a fourth opinion. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC) So you want people to discuss whatever other topic (non related to HxH in any way) they want on a blog, and ignore the main purpose of the blog? Oh wait they have to start talking first about the blog's topic then from there go off topic if they want and talk about whatever other subject (non related to HxH in any way) they want, while at the same other people keep discussing the topic of the blog... makes no sense. This is completely unacceptable. 14:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC)MrGenial11 (talk) : ^ He has a point, though. Darkchylde Talk 14:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) My emphasis is on when going off topic happens 'naturally ' so if they intentionally go off topic that will be a violation, if it happens naturally that should be accepted. If people go off topic it is usually takes place as row of replies under one specific reply like it did in the 102 episode blog.OnePieceNation (talk) 14:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) So, like MrGenial and Darkchylde, I disagree with the last line. I can accept if the comments go slightly, slightly, off-topic but steering into topics like "that" and nobody dares to control it, no. Just no. Anyway the rule should go something like, "Keep your comments related to the blog and to Hunter x Hunter if possible. If the comments are going off-topic, you should be aware of the limitations and know when to stop." I really didn't like what happened in the Episode 102 blog and how religion and sexuality suddenly got discussed. Also, this is unrelated but, add "Avoid usage of profanity" in the rudeness rule. And by the way, you can't just tell people to be open-minded. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Darkchylde's reply on my talk page I was surprised you already made a rule about the Blog Posts when the topis has just begun for only a few days. I don't mind it much since I've seen more blogs which aren't related to HxH at all. "A question being ask about something in the series that can only be responded by bringing up something no related to Hunter x Hunter like for instance: A user asking about Meruem's ability to read a book within 2 hours and other users responding by answering how long they take to read books and starting talking about books and going from there into topics like school, politics, religion etc. is allowed." However, like what MrGenial said, we can't tolarate this part. He has a point, this wiki must be related to HxH, especially the forums and blogs. Goregutsz6's blog is about an episode review; it must stay like that although I am aware that we could get off topic sometimes and we can't help it. Let us stop the topic about religion and reading matters at that. If we want to talk about other matters, we can do so in our talk pages. As a forum, I agree that we can use separate pages, but not blogs. I am interested to take part in your LGBT topic but let us not forget that we are still in the Hunter x Hunter wiki. This is my overall opinion. If you feel like editing your Blog Posts rule, I'll leave it to you. If there is still misunderstanding about this matter, we'll ask the other admins about their opinions. So right now, it's just you, me and MrGenial.